Voldemort in Love
by Cobalt-Wolf
Summary: It was said that Voldemort never knew love. One woman knew differently. Explore moments from Tom Riddle's life at Hogwarts that only he and Ruby Wasbury knew of.
1. Memories

Voldemort In Love

It was said that Voldemort never knew love. But one woman knew differently. Explore a few moments from Tom Riddle's life at Hogwarts that only he and Ruby Wasbury knew of. I do not claim to own any of JKR's charicters. This is my first HP fanfiction so please R&R!

Chapter One – Remembering

Tom Riddle would grow into one of the most feared dark wizards of all time. He was powerful, clever, and determined. Ruby saw those things in him at Hogwarts, and knew he was different, but she wished this story could have ended differently.

Ruby lay the Daily Prophet down on her lap. The young Harry Potter's face grinned up at her. The headlines read "You Know Who Defeated At Last." He had never been 'You Know Who' to Ruby. He had never been Voldemort, only Tom – her Tommy. She took a final sip of her tea before setting the Prophet aside and rising from her chair.

She made her way down the quiet hallways of her house that she lived in by herself, unless you counted her calico cat Bronson, who was trailing quietly behind her. Ruby opened a door with a creak and slid in. She made her way to an overstuffed bookshelf and pulled down the book she wanted. No one had seen this book. Not her friends, family, or even her husband. Ruby smiled and opened the aged pages. Memories returned and the story played out in her head, the story of the man who had, she hoped, known one love.

An 11 year old Ruby slid down the narrow aisle of the Hogwarts express. The train's rocking made it hard for her to walk but she managed just fine. She had been waiting for this moment since she was a little girl and couldn't believe it was actually happening. Finally she would be joining her older sister Isabel at Hogwarts. She grinned and continued her search for a seat.

All the cabins were full but one. In the very last cabin sat a single boy who was silently reading a book. The boy was fairly tall and she doubted he was a first year like her. His hair was very dark but fell neatly around his face. He was pale and very skinny. Ruby's heart reached out for him as she grabbed the handle to the cabin door.

"Can I sit in here?" She asked timidly, "There's no other seats."

The boy studied her for a moment before nodding. His face fell back down, engrossed in the book on his lap.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked.

The boy lifted his book to reveal the cover, "A Beginner's guide to the Dark Arts." He muttered with a hint of a smile.

So he was a first year like Ruby. The girl pushed her auburn hair behind her ears and smiled back. "Getting a head already?"

"It's very interesting." The boy said, flipping the pages in the book. The pages were torn and was clearly previously owned. Ruby pushed her bag containing her brand new books self-consciously under her seat. "I never knew what I was, what I am. I only knew that I was different." He looked back up at her. "I was raised in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, almost awkwardly. She didn't really know how to respond. She then changed the subject. "What is your name?"

"Tom Riddle." He stated, "And you are?"

"Ruby Wasbury."

"Are your parents wizards?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," She replied, "and so is my older sister, Isabel, it's her fifth year here."

Tom nodded and leaned back against his seat. A woman pushing a trolly of sweets came by. When she asked them if they wanted anything Tom bit his lip and shook his head. Ruby, not caring what her parents would think, bought them both pumpkin juice and a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Candy Bean to share. The rest of the ride was spent taking turns trying the assortment of beans, cautiously of course. Tom had never tried them before and unfortunately got an ear wax bean his first try.

The train chugged along the tracks, taking them through the beautiful country side. Students moved up and down the aisle and talked noisily amongst themselves. Ruby and Tom were content in their cabin together, however. Ruby did notice that Tom wasn't like most boys. He was very solemn. Joking seemed to be a foreign activity to him and he proceeded cautiously. Ruby felt sorry for him, wondering what his life had been like in the orphanage and whether he had ever known his parents.

"What house do you think you will be sorted in?" She asked.

"House?"

"You know, the four houses of Hogwarts." Tom still had a look of confusion on his face and Ruby decided he must not know. "Each house is named after the four founders of Hogwarts," She explained. "There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. My sister is a Hufflepuff – they are described as loyal friends, hard workers, and particularly good finders. Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart and Slytherins are the evil ones."

"Evil?" Tom mused.

"Well, I guess not all of them are." She added. "Slytherins are described as cunning. Their mascot is the snake."

"I can speak to snakes." Tom said.

"You're a Parselmouth?" She gasped, "I've never met one before. They aren't very common. I think Salazar Slytherin was one."

Tom nodded and looked out the window. Ruby had a sudden feeling that Tom had known all about the houses.

"We should probably change into our robes. We're almost there." Ruby said after a short silence.

"Alright." Tom agreed.

Not long after they had changed into their robes the train came to a shuddering stop. The students filed out. Eagerness bubbled in the air like a fizzy drink. Ruby heard someone calling for first years.

"That's us!" Ruby spoke with a little hop of excitement. She grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him towards the voice. Tom pulled away after they reached the man who was yelling for them but Ruby was too excited to care.

The man who had called them was an older gentleman with a peg leg. "First years pile into the boats. Four students per boat."

Tom and Ruby sat in a boat and were joined by another boy and girl who were named Clarissa Mason and Robert Forenson. The boats glided across the water magically and soon enough they got their first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle.

It was magnificent and everything and more than she had expected. Ruby glanced at Tom and smiled when she saw his mouth slightly opened in awe.

Once they had walked through the castle doors they were greeted by a tall wizard with a tidy beard and hair to match. "Hello first year students, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. You will be sorted momentarily, but if you could remain out here, I will retrieve you shortly. And watch out for Peeves, he is especially mischievous today." His eyes twinkled before he disappeared and the students were left in the corridor.

"He was the one that told me I was a wizard." Tom whispered to Ruby, "He came to the orphanage and told me about Hogwarts."

"I've heard about Professor Dumbledore, he is supposed to be a very wise and powerful wizard." Ruby whispered back.

"My dad says he's loony." Robert Forenson said from behind them. A few students laughed but it was cut short by a sudden pelting of marbles. They all looked up to see a figure of a man floating above them, laughing and throwing marbles at them.

"Ickle firsties!" The figure shouted, "Here for fun at hoggy hoggy Hogwarts!"

"Oh Peeves, leave the poor children alone." A jolly looking ghost floated in. Ruby had never seen a ghost before and joined in the audible gasp from the first years. The figure, who they had just learned was Peeves, stuck his tongue out at the ghost and floated off.

"Don't mind him," The ghost laughed, "Hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff! That'd be my house!" The ghost glided away and several others swooped around, hoping to get a glimpse of the new first years.

Professor Dumbledore returned to them shortly, "They are ready," He grinned, "Form a line and follow me!"

The students did as they were told. Tom was in front of Ruby and a girl with glasses and lanky blonde hair was behind her. The girl with glasses was wringing her hands and was very nervous. Ruby then realized she was also nervous. How would they be sorted? What house would she be in? What if she was in Slytherin? What if her and Tom were in different houses? She had come to think of Tom as a friend after the ride to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore opened the doors and filed the students in. The great hall was enormous. They ceiling, just as her sister had told her, was charmed to appear as the sky above appeared. It was a cloudless night sky full of twinkling stars. The older students around them stared and smiled as they passed.

The teachers were all seated at tables at the front of the hall. In front of them was a ragged looking hat sitting on a stool. The first years came to a stop in front of it and before they knew it the hat began to sing. It sang a song of how it had been created by the founders and it would choose their houses for them. It's song ended with a round of applause and Dumbledore began to call out names.

One by one the first years were called to the front. Robert Forenson was placed in Slytherin and Claryssa Mason was placed in Hufflepuff. The glasses wearing girl behind her was called "Optuner, Olivia" and was also sorted into Hufflepuff. At last they reached Tom's name.

He made his way up to the stool with a certain self-confidence about him. The sorting hat was barely on his head when it yelled out "Slytherin!" The slytherin table cheered but Ruby was disheartened. She had hoped they would be in the same house, but Ruby didn't want to be in Slytherin. Tom slid off the stool and with one last glance at Ruby went to join his house members.

Ruby's name was the last to be called. The sorting hat was placed on her head and slid over her eyes. "Hmm," the hat said, "You're a smart one, could be a Ravenclaw… but you are loyal, yes very loyal and a kind friend. You'd do best in… Hufflepuff!"

It felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked out at the crowd and saw the Hufflepuffs cheering loudly for her, her sister among them. She glanced quickly at the Slytherin table before taking her seat and saw Tom send her a clever smile. Ruby felt a friendship for him but knew there was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but decided she would do her best to remain friends with him. He seemed as though he needed a friend and she was more than willing.


	2. Robes on Fire

Chapter 2 – Robes on Fire

After their meeting on the Hogwarts express conversations between the two of them were limited. Tom enjoyed being in Slytherin. He and his new friends studied the Dark Arts religiously. Ruby, on the other hand, preferred Transfiguration. They had classes together but Tom would sit with his friends and Ruby would sit with hers. They might say pleasantries to each other in the corridors… but that was it.

As Christmas break was almost upon us, Profesor Slughorn, the potions professor, began inviting some of his favorite students to his infamous Christmas party. To Ruby's surprise, she received an invitation at the end of her Friday potions class.

"But I don't even like potions class." She muttered, folding the fancy parchment in half and throwing it on her bed.

"Yeah, but you're good at it." Olivia chirped. Being put in the same house the two girls had become close friends. They were very different however. Ruby liked her studies and could be found in the library most of the time whereas Olivia was often lounging in the common room with blank pieces of parchment across her lap, doodling away or sketching random objects.

"But who am I going to go with?" Ruby continued.

It was obvious Olivia had become lost in the sketching of a hippogriff she was working on so Ruby angrily gathered up her books and left for the library. She stomped up the stairs a little louder than normal, taking her frustrations out on the floor. She wasn't the partying type. She wasn't necessarily popular and figured the party would just be an embarrassing endeavor. Everyone would have dates and Ruby would feel even more out of place without one.

Ruby was getting close to the library when the stairs she was tromping up shifted and she tripped and fell, books scattering everywhere. Her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' slipped towards the edge and almost fell off when it was caught by a pale hand with long fingers. Ruby looked up to see Tom, standing over her with a small grin on his face.

"You dropped something." He said, stooping over to help her pick up the rest of her books.

"Oh thank you, Tom." Ruby sighed, taking the books from him.

"Headed for the library? I'll join you." He said, not even waiting for her answer. "I have to finish my essay for Transfiguration."

The walked along in silence. Not many people were in the corridors. Snow was falling outside and the students were enjoying the crisp December air in celebration for the weekend. Ruby glanced sideways at Tom as they walked. His green Slytherin tie patted against his chest with each step. His face was not as sunken in as it was when they met on the train, but there was still a mysterious look in his eyes. He had made a good number of friends and seemed to be doing well in his classes. Hufflepuffs had potions with Slytherin and Professor Slughorn never stopped praising Tom's work. With that thought, another hit Ruby like a rouge bludger.

"Tom, are you going to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party?" She asked.

"I was invited, yes." He looked at her. "Why?"

"Well," She started, "I was invited too and everyone's taking dates so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me, or us go together."

"You would want to go with me?" Tom questioned.

"Well, yeah, we're friends right?"

Tom didn't answer right away. They had reached the library. Tom's face didn't show any emotion as he opened the door and allowed her to go through first. "Of course we are." He finally replied. "I would love to go with you." The smile slowly crept across his face again.

Ruby beamed. "Oh, I'm so excited now! We'll have loads of fun!"

Tom didn't respond but the smile never left his face. They found a table near the back of the library and settled down to do their work. Tom left Ruby to go and look for a book he needed while she stayed and started on her homework. She was so relieved to have that off her chest. She had a date and was going with someone she knew would make the party somewhat fun for her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

A much older and wiser Ruby set the book down at the memory. Oh how naïve she was to think nothing would go wrong. Tom was a Slytherin, one growing in popularity at that, and she was a Hufflepuff. The woman remembered the seventh year that teased Tom, saying bringing 'the Hufflepuff' was as bad as bringing a mudblood.

Ruby laughed to herself recalling the look on Tom's face just before the seventh year's robes burst into flames. A quick _aguamente _charm from Slughorn put it out but Tom had to do a detention with Dumbledore. His only detention if she remembered correctly.

It was a mutual understanding after that episode that their friendship wasn't exactly tolerated. The sinister new Slytherin and the classic ginger Hufflepuff girl were not allowed to be friends. Ruby had figured that would be the end of their friendship, but she was wrong.


End file.
